charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart appears and mentioned in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart appears in ending credits. She is a student of Canterlot High School, a former student of Crystal Prep Academy, and the owner of Spike the Dog. Most importantly, she is also Velma Dinkley's best friend. Ending description Twilight is in the women's bathroom located at the Arizona Inn in Tucson, Arizona. She is applying lipstick when all of sudden, Adam Lyon's rival Chad (Tom Kenny) bursts in. He attempts to kick Twilight, but Twilight dodges, resulting in Chad accidentally destroying a mirror in the process. A brutal fight between them ensues, but is unseen and the force of the blows are powerful enough to destroy another mirror just outside the women's bathroom. Twilight emerges from the women's bathroom afterwards and walks away, victorious and seemingly unharmed. It is then seen that she has finally succeeded in killing Chad and childishly drew all over Chad's face with her lipstick. Ending description 2 Twilight is in the women's bathroom located at the La Quinta Resort and Club in La Quinta, California. She is applying a purple lipstick when all of the sudden, Max Goof's nemesis Bradley Uppercrust III (Jeff Bennett) bursts in. He attempts to kick Twilight, but Twilight dodges, resulting in Bradley accidentally destroying a mirror in the process. A savage fight between them ensues, but is unseen and the force of the blows are strong enough to destroy another mirror just outside the women's bathroom. Twilight emerges from the women's bathroom afterwards and walks away, victorious and seemingly uninjured. It is then seen that she has finally succeeded in killing Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III and childishly drew all over Bradley's face with her purple lipstick. Ending description 3 A magenta Toyota van rolls up by a mansion. Twilight looks out the window anxiously. An hour later, Twilight breaks into a drug lord's mansion and violently attacks him. The unnamed drug lord points to a mahogany table with a photographs of Draco Malfoy's parents Lucius Malfoy (Jason Isaacs) and Narcissa Malfoy. Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Magic Blast': Twilight shoot a magenta ball of energy at her opponent. *'Flipping Heel Kick: Twilight flips forward in a circular motion, bringing her feet over her head kicking the opponent and then landing back on her feet.' *'Flying Punch': Twilight launches herself forward with a series of punches to the opponent's face. *'Carnival Spin': Twilight spins backward and kicks her opponent in an impossible fashion. Finishing moves *'Brutal Kicks': Twilight violently kicks her victim's stomach, lodging her foot in her victim's intestines. She keeps it there for a second before pulling it out, then kicks her victim's forehead, causing it to explode like a balloon. (Equestria Girls: Lethal Alliance) Trivia *The unnamed drug lord in Twilight's third ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Dudley Dursley (Harry Melling) or Bradley "Brad" Morton (Matthew Nolan) from American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007). *In Equestria Girls: Deception and Trickery, Twilight Sparkle's third outfit is based on Velma Dinkley from Scoooby-Doo series. Category:Sequel characters Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Shy characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Sisters Category:Students Category:Deuteragonists Category:Film characters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Purple eyes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Outcast Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Villainesses Category:On & Off Category:Omniscient Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain